the prophecy
by tifafanlockheart
Summary: the prophecy of raven is destined to give birth to the savior of azarath but will she find her destined one in time and what new treat will they have to face read to find out


Chapter 1

the prophecy

it was a peaufull day in jump city the titans were all doing the own activity. Robin and starfire were on a date , cyborg and beast boy were playing there video games while raven was sitting in the couch reading her book. When the door ring" hey raven will you get that me and cyborg are in the middle of an important game " said beast boy

" sure ill get it it not like I am doing anything important " said raven sarcasticly

" great glad we have an understanding " said beast boy giving her a thumb up

raven just roll her eyes and went to open the door witch were none other than robin and stafire

" oh hello friends is it not a glorios day " said starfire in her happy " so I take it you guys had a good day huh " said cyborg

robin smile and said " yeah star and I had a great time "

" good for you …cause while you and starfire were having a goodtime I was stuck here with this two "

" oh come on raven you know you like spending time with us " said beast boy

" riiiiiight " said raven sarcasticly

" oh by the way raven you have a mail ...i bet is from your home world " said robin giving raven a note

she took the note and begun reading it in her mind " well what does it said " ask cyborg " is a note from the monks of azarath they said they need to see me "

" well dude what are we waiting for lets go " said beast boy

" they also said I need to go... alone " said raven

" I dont like this what if it a trap" said robin

" robin I know the monks of azarath my hole life I dought this could be a trap and even if it was I can handle myself "

" raven right robin I girl can handle herself "

" so when are you leaving " ask beast boy

" well they said they needed to talk to me about something important so I guess I go now

" you are leaving us friend raven " ask starfire with a sad tone

" no starfire … I am just gonna vistit the monks of azarath I come back as soon as I can

" we be waiting for you here " said robin who put his arm on raven shoulder

" thanks robin " said raven

raven made her way across the hallway to her room where she started to meditate "azarath metrion zinthos. She said as a white portal was open right in front of her as she enter it she started to travel to azarath she begun to wonder what was so important that the monks wanned to talk about. " I hope whatever the monks wanna tell me is worth all this trouble " she finally arrive at her home world " finally I made it " said raven she begun to walk throught a giant temple where she was greeted by one of the monks " ah lady raven I see you finally arrive " " yes and I see this place hasnt change " " you be surprise lady raven come follow me " " may I ask where are you taking me " " you see lady raven " said the monk they enter the temple where they where greeted by more monks , " look lady raven is back " said another monk , Looks like your quiet the popular one since you defeated your father lady raven " said the main monk " maybe... but you still havent told me why you ask me to come here " it is because of this " said the main monk pointing at a giant rock with symbols on it raven raise an eyebrown and said " you ask me to come here just to show me this … a giant rock " the main monks just laught " I see you your still havent lost your sense of humor lady lady raven … no lady raven the reason we ask you to come is so you can see the new prophecy of your destiny " said the main monk

" new prophecy but I defeated my father are saying I am gonna " said raven with a worried expression on her face " dear heavens no lady raven this new prophecy has nothing to do with your father it is wonderfull news " wonderfull ! " ask raven with a tone in her voice " yes lady raven …. this prophecy it speak of the future lider and savior of azarath ..." , ' that all sounds interesting and all but what does that has to do with me ? " ask raven " I am glad you ask lady raven cause the one who sall deliver our savior is you … you are the future mother of this child " said the main monk ,raven was shock by what she heard . " me ! "said raven " yes lady raven this shall happen in your 18 birthday  
>" " what but I am already 17 are you telling me I only got a couple of month " said raven in a shock tone. The main monk just nodded in agreedment " no the prophecy must be wrong " said raven<p>

" laddy raven you know are prophecies are never wrong " said the main monk " well this one has to be I mean it said ill have a child at the age of 18 wich only give me a phew month " said raven " yes it will happen lady raven " said the main monk " but how is it even possible I dont even have a boyfriend " said raven blusing " what about some of your friends this robin person " said the main monk " no robin already have starfire " said raven " what about this boy beast " said the main monk " me and beast boy yeah like that will ever happen besides he is in love with terra " said raven " what about cyborg " said the main monk " cyborg is just a friend " said raven with a serios look on her face " well then I guess is up to you to choose your destined one but becarefull dont make the same mistake your mother did by falling in love with a demon " said the main monk " ill try " said raven abit annoyed with him after mentioning her mom " azarath metrion zinthos with that a new porta opens

" goodbye lady raven hope you find your destined one in time for the prophecy " without saying much raven enter the portal and leave " where I am gonna find a my destined one in time " she begun to wonder as she travels back to the titans tower.


End file.
